


november sixteenth.

by grimmutt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, DSMP, Dream Smp, MANBURG VS POGTOPIA SPOILERS!, Soooo much angst, he experiences EMOTIONS, hints of past abuse in first chapter, i'll add more tags as i go on i guess, its 3am i cant think properly LOL, lots of self-blame here, mainly in techno's chapter (chapt 4), obviously, semi-canon stuff, some ooc techno stuff here, unhealthy family relationships, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmutt/pseuds/grimmutt
Summary: let me tell you the story of november sixteenth.





	november sixteenth.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based very heavily on a clip from quackity's stream post manburg vs pogtopia war. 
> 
> the clip:  
> https://twitter.com/SCREW4VE/status/1328454464383148043
> 
> !! MAJOR TW FOR HINTS OF PAST ABUSE !!  
> please be careful reading this chapter.

the soft tune of a piano coming from a jukebox somewhere over the many hills fills the rapidly darkening sky, the night quick to approach and replace the warmth of the daylight after the events that had taken place starting from dawn and continuing up until the square sun had begun to set on the tree lines.

alex lets his gaze lower from the rays of light that spewed out from behind the tower to look around at everything and everyone.

people are tending to one another, checking on wounds, helping those in need - everyone except techno, tommy, tubbo, and phil, two of whom were nowhere to be found.

maybe that was for the better.

the two that were present, however, were tommy and tubbo. tommy was clinging to tubbo, holding the older boy captive in a tight hug. returning it proved difficult for tubbo, his arms trapped beneath tommy's tight grasp. tubbo didn't try to force his arms out, opting to just sit there, patting tommy's head gently and murmuring comforting words that would only ever reach the younger's ears.

if anyone were able to understand how tommy felt right now after losing both of his older brothers, the two people he looked up to and aspired to be later in life, it would be tubbo.

tubbo, the boy who phil found and took in as his own, raising tubbo with tommy as if they were brothers. tubbo, who claims he was abandoned there where phil found him, left alone and confused with nowhere to go ─ no one to turn to and ditched by his older brother.

tubbo had a look in his eye as a sad smile pulled at his once concerned features. alex was too exhausted to figure out what it was, instead, looking to tommy.

and dear god, did tommy look absolutely wrecked as he finally pulled his face out of hiding in tubbo's once bright green shirt, eyes puffy and cheeks wet. his body was shaking from the overwhelming amount of emotions the poor kid must've been facing.

tommy had almost lost not one, not even two, but three of the closest people in his life earlier that day.

and tommy had almost lost his own life to his own anarchist brother.

alex felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered the death of schlatt, eyes darting down towards his dirty hands which trembled with every passing second, his gloves tattered, torn, and stained with blood.

he didn’t know if it was his own. frankly, he didn’t want to.

breaths coming quick now, he didn’t correctly register that his vision had begun to blur until his eyes began to sting, causing the young boy to blink rapidly.

he didn't know how to feel, most of the shock he'd gotten earlier when the explosions went off still lingering around him like the plague.

should he feel sad? angry? he didn't know.

his body knew, but it made no sense to him. he was... hesitant to feel.

schlatt was the one who usually told him what to feel, do, or say. schlatt was the one who controlled his every move, his every word.

he was schlatt’s doll. a toy that’d been thrown out the second he’d gained the ability to think for himself and realize what schlatt was doing was terrible and downright selfish.

to think that he’d gone with it for so long, being manipulated into trusting a man that cared for no one but himself, did nothing for no one but himself.

he felt sick.

alex placed his head in his hands and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, gaze settled on the dirt beneath his feet and focused on nothing in particular.

he eventually lifts his head again, looking to eret's tower for a moment before letting his dark eyes fall to the darkening water that reflects almost everything that surrounds it, sky and all.

the soft trickling of the water around him filling the large, fresh craters bringing an odd sense of peace to the young ex-vice president, all previous thoughts of schlatt dissipating almost instantly as he relaxed, leaning back and letting all the tension in his body go at once.

"the lights go off," he mutters, hands moving to the satchel beside him. he unclasps the hook and flips it open, pulling out a baked potato to eat. alex had utterly forgotten to eat today, too caught up with everything else that had been happening around the server that day.

now, everything was somewhat quiet - calmer than it’d been hours prior.

almost as if nothing had happened today.

_almost._

"there we go." alex sniffles and wipes at his damp eyes with the sleeve of his navy blue hoodie, dark brown eyes looking out to observe his companions scattered around what remained of new l’manburg.

he smiles bitterly to himself and returns to his potato silently, arms shifting into a less awkward position so he could eat comfortably. after a moment or two of complete silence to himself, he had lost his appetite, rolling the potato up in a cloth and tossing it back into his satchel.

he's never felt so alone before.

**Author's Note:**

> its 3:30am, i'll proof read this whenever i wake up LOL goodnight
> 
> also, this is my first work in the fandom, so pls be nice to me ;;  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
